Nιgнтѕ
by bigbangnerd
Summary: Leah hates Tony Stark. She sees him as everything she wouldn't want in a man. When she's asked to interview him for her magazine, she's stunned and expects the worst. After that, she spends more and more time with him , more than she thought she ever would, but not saying that she likes it.
1. Chapter 1

**Nights - Chapter 1**

I grabbed the T.V. remote as I flopped down on my couch. Today was the first day of my 2 weeks off from work, and I decided to start it off with the Star Wars marathon I've been waiting to see. The original trilogy, of course.

When I first turned it on, it was channel 4, the news. I rolled my eyes as Tony Stark, the famous genius, billionaire, playboy and shit, showed up on the screen.

_"Tony Stark seems to be partying more than usual lately, as he was once again arrested for public intoxication and sex in the parking lot of Walmart..."_

Damn, what a fucking man whore. I felt bad for whoever deals with that man on a daily basis. I was about to change the channel when I heard footsteps behind me.

"What are you watchin'?" I heard my sister say, sitting herself down on the other side of the couch.

"I was going to watch some Star Wars."

"I never knew Tony Stark was in The Empire Strikes Back having an orgy," she said with a chuckle.

I smiled, "Well the news was on, and like always he's being gossiped about his sexual experiences."

"I wouldn't be surprised, he's freaking _hot. _Any girl would do anything to get into his bed, including me," she said staring at him on the screen dreamily.

"Stacy, you're out of your damn mind. That dude thinks he can get anyone's pants off, but there are some people who might be, I don't know, _disgusted_?"

"Leah, _you_ are the crazy one here, I mean, are you _blind_? _Look_ at him! Anyways, I gotta go, I promised I would work a few extra hours at the community centre this week," she said, getting up and making her way back into her room.

I shook my head as I switched to the channel Star Wars was supposed to be on, but what disappointed when I found out the marathon had been yesterday. I sighed and decided to get dressed myself, I needed some fresh air and possibly some coffee.

I headed out the door, and got into my Nissan. It wasn't exactly the prettiest or newest car out there, but I'd had it since my parents had given it to me on my 18th birthday, and I planned to keep using it for a while. As I drove to Star Bucks, I heard my cell phone ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Leah! Hey!" I was a bit surprised at realizing it was my boss's voice.

"Hi! I thought I wouldn't hear from you until two weeks!" I said, trying to hide the irritation in my voice.

"Well, I think you'll be excited to take this story," he said. My job as a journalist had been anything but exciting. To me, it was more of a temporary job until my career as a singer took off. But, deep down I knew it was a ridiculous dream.

"Impress me."

"Well, this story is going to be a little different, you're actually going to be interviewing someone. And not just anyone, the man himself, Tony Stark!" he said, then waited for a response, I bet he expecting a cry of joy, but I felt a rush or fear go through me.

"_What?_" I said, not finding anything better to say.

"It'll be a great way to make the magazine more popular! After two years I finally got a hold of him, and I'm trusting you to make this our best selling issue!"

"Are you sure you wouldn't want someone else, I mean-"

"No, everyone else is busy with other articles, and besides, you've never failed me in the past," he said. I could feel the hope practically jumping out of his voice, and I didn't want to crush him.

"Uh, ok, sure!" I tried my best to sound upbeat.

"Great! I'll send you the address later, and be there tomorrow at one o'clock!" he said, then hung up, not even saying goodbye. I guess he didn't want me to have time to change my mind.

What the fuck had I just gotten myself into?

**Hey guys! This is my first story on this website, so if it's disgustingly horrible, please accept my excuse. Anyways, in the next chapter, Leah will meet Tony and we'll see what happens from there! ;)**

**Oh, and please comment on suggestions for my writing, and possibly the story. I would really appreciate any feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nights - Chapter 2**

**Hey guys! I saw my first reviews last chapter, and it motivated me to update it today! In this chapter, you will see Leah's and Tony's point of view, and I will mention it throughout the chapter so you don't get confused. Btw, this takes place after the first movie, but not into the second movie yet.**

**Tony's Point of View**

"So do you know what will happen to Stark Industries now that you've moved it into a different direction?" asked a reporter from People's Magazine. I was tired of being asked this same fucking question _over _and _over._

"Well I think I made it clear in front of hundreds of reporters such as yourself the first time I announced it, and it's on the news like every five minutes. But, yeah, I guess now I'll focus more on protecting and helping humanity instead of destroying it," I said, mentally out of the interview. I was hoping I'd get a hotter interviewer, but I had no such luck with this blond plump man who seems to be nervous as hell. His shirt was soaking from his own sweat.

"T-thank you M-Mr. Stark, p-pleasure meeting you!" he said. I smiled at him as I shook his hand, then waited until he left the room before I got out a bottle of Purell and showered my hands in the sanitizer.

"Now can we go? I swear these interviews have been a total sausage fest, I was hoping to find someone to keep me company tonight..." I told Pepper. I couldn't even count how many times I've satisfied myself with reporters and journalists, I smiled as I remembered my past experiences.

"No Tony, I told you, after last night when I bailed you out of prison, _again, _you really need to step up your game so your image as 'someone who can change the world for the better' is actually _believable_."

I sighed. "Who's next?"

"A reporter from, _Nights _magazine_. _She'll be arriving any minute now so get prepared for probably the same questions. And please don't make any perverted comments."

"Well I'm not promising you anything."

**Leah's Point of View (About an hour before Tony's point of view)**

I stared at my closet, for twenty minutes now, deciding on what to wear. I felt a bit ashamed that I actually cared about what I looked like, but I was usually terrible at first impressions so I wanted to end my streak. Besides, my sister wouldn't stop blabbing about how lucky I was and that I should wear something that would impress him.

"What about this?" she asked, holding up a rather skanky dress I got from my cousin. It was black and studded with jewels, but practically covered nothing.

"I am _not _wearing that!"

"Why not? It covers up the good stuff..." I laughed at her reasoning.

"I don't want to come across as another slut trying to get laid."

"Come on, he's used to it!" I chuckled and shook my head at her. I took the dress from her hands and threw it in my trash can.

"You're late for work, now let me just choose on my own and I'll pick out something that won't look like I'm wearing a freaking napkin." she rolled her eyes, reluctantly left me alone. I ended up just throwing on some skinny jeans, a pink jumper, and a pair of black flats I had recently bought.

I then made my way into the bathroom, and stared at myself in the mirror, wondering about what I should do with my hair. It was naturally light brown and straight with side bangs. I decided it looked good enough once I brushed it a bit. I put on a bit of makeup trying to accent my blue eyes, then I remembered again who I was going to see, so I tried not to overdo it.

I grabbed my phone and a few cue cards with question starters I'd been working on last night. It had been a little hard thinking of what to ask, but I managed to get a good amount of decent things to say. I headed out the door and hopped into my car. I looked through my emails, and found the one my boss sent me about the address.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Getting out of my Nissan, I took a view of the new Stark Expo, and was blown away by it. Thousands of people swarmed around, most of them lined up for the roller coaster. I tried to once again focus on what I came there to do. I made my way through the crowd until I reached the office building in the middle of the event. It was taller than most of the other buildings around, and glowed blue with hundreds of glass windows covering most of the surface. I finally went inside after taking a moment to admire it. I walked into the formal looking lobby, with marble floors, sofas and coffee tables, and a small waterfall lit up with a backlight behind the front desk. I walked up to the secretary and waited for her to acknowledge me. When I realized she still hadn't taken notice of me, I spoke up.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely.

"Yes?" she asked. I noticed how pretty she was. She had blonde hair sparkling blue eyes and perfectly white teeth. Wasn't a surprise she worked for Tony Stark, and I also wouldn't be surprised either if he banged her like most of the women in his sight.

"I believe I have an interview with Mr. Stark, I'm from Nights Magazine?"

"Oh yes, you're here on his schedule. Just take the elevator to the 9th floor, and take this key card to enter room 9a, where Mr. Stark will be waiting for you," she said with a shining smile. I took the card and smiled back. Once I got to the 9th floor, I really started getting nervous. I began to sweat a little, not knowing what to expect. I got to room 9a and took a deep breath. I swiped the key card and entered the room.

There Tony was, talking with a red-haired woman I could only guess was his assistant, Pepper Potts. I saw him take notice of me as I walked in, and he stood up, evidently checking me out.

"Hello darling, I'm guessing you're the reporter?" he asked, flashing his billion dollar smile. I felt my heart pounding harder as he did so. Why did he have to be so much more attractive in person?

"U-Uh, yes, I'm from Nights Magazine," I said, surprised to find the words to actually say anything, and reached out my hand, "Nice to meet you." Instead of shaking my hand, he lifted it up gently and kissed it. My face turned red as his soft lips touched my pale flesh.

"Let's get on with this, shall we?" he said, and winked at me. He almost made me swoon, but I remembered what he was known for and kept a straight face, I was there purely for business reasons.

I started asking him a few of the questions I wrote down, and had a hard time getting him to answer. He kept staring at me, and I started feeling pressured. Then I'd finally had enough.

"What?" I said firmly. He seemed to be taken aback.

"What? I believe you were about to ask me another question?"

"Well, it's kind of hard."

"Well let's go back to my place and make it harder," he said with a smirk. I sat there confused until I finally realized what he meant.

"No! That came out wrong. I meant it's hard to proceed with this interview when you keep staring at me and checking me out."

"Well it's kind of hard to focus when you're so damn hot. But, even though I love your outfit I'd say it would look a lot better on my bedroom floor." he said, knowing that Pepper was behind him probably exploding with embarrassment.

My face turned red. "I-I think you should take this more seriously, without the inappropriate comments." I said, feeling brave.

"Again, it's hard to resist with someone as beautiful as you."

"Excuse me, but I can't take this, I'm sorry but I'm leaving." I said, gathering up my things. He pouted and gave me an adorable look. I started to reconsider, then I remembered the arrogant ass he really is, and continued to leave. From the corner of my eye I saw him get up. The next thing I knew his warm breath was against my neck.

"You know you want me," he whispered, seductively. A shiver ran through me, but I stayed strong.

"Fuck off, asshole. In your dreams."

"You're damn right I'll be fantasizing," he said with wink.

"You're disgusting," I said, then slammed the door behind me. I didn't want to admit it, but he was kind of right. But that didn't matter, I didn't need anyone in my life right now, especially someone like Tony Stark. Besides, I'll probably never see him again.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter ;)**

**Please comment and leave suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nights - Chapter 3**

**Leah's POV**

"I still can't believe you fucking blew it," said my sister, sitting beside me on the couch, her laptop on her thighs. "I didn't blow it, Ok? That arrogant pain the ass was just too much to handle, I couldn't take it."

Yesterday had been a nightmare. After my horrible encounter with Mr. Stark, I made my way to Nights Industries, and my boss was not in the best mood. Hell, I almost got fired on the spot. "Leah, what the fucking hell!? This was supposed to be the thing that would finally make us competition with the big titled magazines! Who knows when we get to book another fucking person _half_ as famous as Tony Stark!" I remember him saying, "I don't know why, but I'm going to let this pass, but try anything like that again, and you are _done!_"

At that moment I was so relieved that I got to keep my job, I started to regret what I'd done. I suppose I could have stuck up with his narcissistic ass a while longer, and I could've gotten the promotion of my life. It was just half an hour, but the past is the past and I decided to just enjoy the rest of my week off. It was originally two weeks, but my boss decided my punishment would be to reduce my time off.

"If I were the one to interview him, I would be freaking out! I don't think I would ever be able to leave!" said my Tony Stark-obsessed sister. "Well I don't have a huge crush on him like you," I replied, noticing she was ogling pictures of him on google images. I rolled my eyes.

The next two days went pretty well. I slept 'till noon and spent most of my time watching The Big Bang Theory marathons on CTV. My week was going perfectly, despite my annoying sister and her remarks on Stark, and the fact that I thought about him more than I should've. I tried my best to keep my mind off of him most of the time. Just as I was moving on to the next episode, my cell phone rang. I felt myself starting to get a bit nervous when I realized it was my boss calling.

"Hello?" I said, trying to hide it in my voice. "Hello Leah, I hope you are enjoying your time off so far," he said, as if he had never lashed out at me just days ago. "Yes I am, thank you."

"Good, now I know that you should be getting the rest of the week yourself, but would you mind attending another event tomorrow? I'll be willing to extend your time off again to two weeks," I considered his offer, "I can think about it, what event would you be talking about?"

"It is a fundraiser to raise money for more funding in technology for local universities. Many celebrities will attend, and a few stuck up billionaires hungry for publicity. It's more of a social gathering, and the perfect place to redeem ourselves after you're incident with Mr. Stark." It did sound like a pretty good way to get that promotion I wanted.

"Will Mr. Stark himself be attending?"

"I highly doubt it, it's this Saturday and , uh, his playboy ways usually bring him to bars and clubs on the weekends."

"Yeah, I see it on the news all the time..." I recalled a few stories I've seen, and they were pretty disgusting.

"So you'll take the job?" he said, hopefully. "Sure, why not."

"Great! It's this Saturday at eight o'clock, and remember to dress nicely, it's a fairly formal event."

"Of course," I said, and hung up after a few goodbyes. This time I knew I would try my best to get a few things for Nights, it was my only hope to not get fired, and maybe even get a promotion.

**Tony's POV**

I sat in my garage, tinkering with the motor of my new Acura. I was just finishing up, when I heard the clacking of heels near the entrance of the garage. I look up to see Pepper, holding an iPad in her hands. I didn't know why she settled for that piece of crap when I could build a device ten times better.

"Hey Pep, what's up?"  
"Well, I just finished escorting another thin blonde out of your bedroom. But, other than that, it seems you have gotten another invitation to a fundraiser this Saturday," I sighed. "Just send them a check for a few million, you know I hate attending those things on weekends," she sighed. "Tony, I'm not going to let you pull another embarrassing stunt at the club. You need to clean up your act!"

"Pepper, causing trouble is what I do best, I think you know that by now. Besides, what can I do about it, the ladies want what the ladies want. I can't blame them for not resisting _this,"_ I said, pointing a greasy finger at my face. Pepper let out a chuckle, "You are going to this event and don't think of it as a way to pick up models."

"Fine, I'll go. But what can I do, when chicks are all over me?" Pepper sighed once again and made her way out the door.

Saturday night, I got dressed in one of my best suits, which were basically all of them, and hopped into the front seat of my newly fixed Acura. Pepper decided to stay home with Happy, since they were now engaged to each other, they took the night to continue planning the big day. I got to the Ceremonial Hall not very far from my mansion in Malibu, and gave my car keys to the man attending the valet parking. I smiled at the paparazzi around me, pushing themselves over one another trying to get a good shot. I saw one reporter not snapping a single picture, and instead stood there looking disappointed. She had light brown hair and striking blue eyes. I gave her a wink when she set her eyes on me, and instead of swooning like I expected her to, she rolled her eyes. I was taken aback, but tried not to show it and continued to put on my best smile for the rest of the crowd. Who was she? How could she not have fallen in love with me with my charming smile? And for some reason, she looked familiar...

**Leah's POV**

I had put on my fanciest dress, it was black and strapless, and rather short. I liked the way it looked on me, so I finally decided to wear it. I got to the event with my camera and my recorder, ready to interview whoever I could. I stood in the ocean of paparazzi, and once or twice almost fell over from the pushing and shoving. I did my best to get a few shots of celebrities as they walked to the entrance from their expensive cars. Everything was going rather well, until Tony Stark walked out. I was once again pushed farther back into the crowd, when I heard everyone cheer even louder than usual, especially girls. I tried to push my way back into the front to take a glance at who was making the crowd go even crazier and my heart stopped when I saw him walking out of his car. A bunch of female reporter grew red as he nodded toward them. I just stood there staring, until he laid eyes on me and winked. All I could do was roll my eyes, and I decided to leave and go inside. My goal was to ignore him the whole night, and get a few interviews here and there.

I got inside and immediately saw him over by the open bar, chatting up some reporter who seemed to be at the point of fainting. I tried to stop staring and went over to a few guests, sparking up an interview. By nine o'clock I had gotten a good twenty celebrities to stay with me and answer a few questions. I was going out the door, my boss would be more than happy with what I've accomplished, when I saw Tony once again. He was just about to leave, two girls by his side, pretty enough to be models and showing way too much cleavage with their dresses. He caught my eye and introduced himself.

"Hello gorgeous, would you like to join us?" He said, the two girls giggling. "No thanks, not after that day," I said, trying to sound as rude as possible. I wanted to send him a message with my tone of voice. He looked confused.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" he asked, I was surprised and at the same time disgusted that he didn't remember me. "You don't remember me?"

"Why, did I sleep with you? I'm sorry, it wasn't supposed to mean anything long term-"

"I didn't sleep with you, and I never will. I'm Leah Cooper and I'm the reporter from Nights that you disgusted a few day ago." It took a while, but eventually a look of recognition went on his face.

"Oh, hi! I see you're not my biggest fan, but one day I know you will be. They always eventually fall into my charm. In the mean time, I have waiting list so see ya soon!" he said, and the girls giggled once again. I didn't even want to know what would happen between those three next.

I jumped into my car and tried to stop thinking about him, though his words continued to repeat in my head. _I see you're not my biggest fan, but one day you will be. They always eventually fall into my charm._

**Hey guys! Sorry if it took long to update, I've had tons of work from school to do, and a lot of studying. Please review and leave suggestions, they would really help! **

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nights - Chapter 4**

**Hey guys! I've decided to update every Saturday, and if I feel like it, maybe even Fridays ;) Hope you like the story so far!**

**Tony's POV**

I turned around in my bed, quietly, sneaking a peek beside me. Perfect. The two models I picked up last night were sound asleep. I carefully got out of the warm sheets and collected my clothes which were all sprawled across my bedroom floor.

"Awake, sir?" asked JARVIS from around the house. His voice startled me so bad I jumped.

"JARVIS! _Shut up_!" I whispered. I looked back the king sized bed, relieved to see the two women barely stirring. The A.I. didn't speak again. I put my clothes back on and checked my watch, 1:00 am. I went down to my garage and left the two girls to be taken care of by Pepper in the morning. As I started to work on some new designs for the latest Mark, I couldn't stop thinking about the journalist I came across last night. What was her name again? Oh yes, Leah. She looked delicious in that dress. Too bad she seemed to be uninterested. That made me want her even more.

Once I couldn't take these thoughts anymore, I finally called to JARVIS.

"Can you look up reporters named Leah? Especially from a magazine called Nights?"

"Of course sir. First though, is it not late? Might you want to sleep?" I considered it, but I was wide awake now, and I was used to working late anyways.

"Just do as I ask JARVIS, I'll take care of that myself."

A holographic screen appeared in front of me as JARVIS collected files on Leah. I managed to get a phone number and an address, more than I needed. I grabbed my cell phone and dialed the number, nobody answered. Humph. Well it was just past 3:00 am, so I decided to wait until later.

I ended up falling asleep after a few more minutes of tinkering with some new weapons, waking up around noon. Once I came to my senses, the only thing on my mind was Leah.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx X

**Leah's POV**

The next evening after the event, I drove to Nights Industries. I couldn't hold the excitement, I had gotten more than enough for our latest issue, and I could already see my promotion in the horizon. Everything was going perfectly, except for the fact that I still couldn't get a certain billionaire out of my head. Our conversation from the night before just kept playing my mind over and over. I couldn't help as a pang of jealousy hit me when I saw him with the two girls. Wait, _jealousy?_ Was I actually feeling this after only having met him twice? Both horribly regrettable encounters? I shook these thoughts from my head and focused on getting to work.

"Hey! There's my favorite employee!" said my boss as I entered his office. I blushed and took a seat in front of his desk.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked.

"Well, it went great. I got many interviews down, enough for quite a few articles. I think you'll be proud of the stuff I got."  
I passed him the written out interviews and he skimmed over the content. His face lit up, and I could tell from it that he was impressed.

"Leah, this is amazing. We can do so much from this, you've really redeemed yourself kid."

I practically danced out of the room, the smile getting wider and wider on my face. I got promoted to head reporter, and my time off had been expanded to the full two weeks again, I was ecstatic.

I got home and told my sister, who was just as excited as I was. I figured nothing could dampen my mood, until I heard the door ring. My sister and I looked each other, she shrugged and went to get the door. I waited in the living room, about to turn on the TV, when I heard his voice.

"Hey, is Leah there?" His deep voice almost echoed through the house, and rang through my ears loud and clear. So many questions filled my head, I almost couldn't process them all.

"Um, uh, well, I-" I almost chuckled at my sister being nervous around him. I got up and went to the front door, not wanting to see the person who I thought it was.

"Hey!" he said as he saw me. My sister left quickly to avoid embarrassment, so that it was just me and...

"Tony Stark? What the hell are you doing here? How did you even find my address? What?"

"To answer all your questions; Yes, that's me. I'm here to take you out for dinner. And, I've got connections," he said the last part with a wink. I tried my best to seem unfazed by his charming smile.

"What makes you think I want to go out with _you_?" I snapped.

"Come on, I saw the way you looked at me last night. You know you want me," he said with a devilish smirk that made my heart beat faster.

"What? You're the last thing I want, now please, leave me alone."

"It'll be fun. Besides, we both know I won't stop bothering you until you say yes."

I thought for a moment. Just one date wouldn't hurt. In the end, it was my decision to like him or not, he can't force me to want him. Do I?

"Fine, one dinner. But after that, I never want to see you again, got that?"

He chuckled, "Oh you'll be seeing me again, alright," and winked. I rolled my eyes. I hated the thought of it, but I began to realize he was probably right.

**Hey! So, I know this chapter is pretty short, so I might have chapter 5 done by tomorrow as a continuation. As always review and leave suggestions! It would really help!**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nights - Chapter 5**

**Hey guys! Yeah so I said I might have chapter 5 five by last Sunday, but we all know that was a bigass lie, so here it is! I might post chapter 6 tomorrow, but I bet you guys don't really trust me in doing so, whatever. Hope you enjoy this chapter though!**

**Leah's POV**

Tony and I arranged tonight for our "date", though I wouldn't even want to call it a date, it's more of a one-time thing. I hoped. Even though I had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time I see him, I vowed to lose all connections to him tonight. The last thing I wanted was a man in my life, I had just gotten the promotion at work, so Nights was going to be my main priority for at least the next year or so, no time for love. Besides, it's _Tony Fucking Stark _we're talking about, the farthest thing from boyfriend material I've ever seen. Tonight for him is another chance of getting me in the sack, then throwing me away like trash the next morning. I wouldn't want to be another whore he threw away, that's just disgusting.

"Do you know what you're going to wear?" said my sister excitedly. I gave her my best un-amused look.

"I'll just throw on whatever crap I can find, why should I waste any time thinking about what I should wear for a date with I man I vow to never again see in my life?"

"Leah your such a pain in the ass sometimes. It's a _big fucking deal_, you should let him call you after. Who knows, maybe he'll want to spend more time with you."  
"Oh please, that's the last thing he'll want, a long term relationship with the same girl."

"Hey, you never know!"

I sighed, "Just pick out something nice so I won't have to stress out anymore than I want to."

**Tony's POV**

I wore my favorite suit, and my favorite cologne. My determination to get this girl to like me was more that I'd ever thought possible now. I couldn't get her out of my head, and I needed it to stop. How could _I_, Tony Stark, be falling for someone? Girls fall for _me_, that's how it always worked. I figured once I got this girl to sleep with me, my feelings for her would stop just like with any other slut I usually pick out for the night.

Once I thought I couldn't possibly look any better, I went to my garage and took my new sports car. I went to pick up Leah at her apartment, feeling more nervous than I was comfortable with. I rang the doorbell and gulped as the door began to open.

"Hey! Ready to go?" I managed to say. Leah was looking pretty hot, in a purple short dress with a black belt hanging around her small waist.

"Um, yeah, I guess."

**Leah's POV**

As I got into Tony's fancyass car, I tried not to think about how excited I was, or how good-looking he was, or how unreal everything felt. It was almost like, I _wanted _this to happen. But I couldn't, this one night would not a mean a thing. The only reason I was doing this was to make Tony stop annoying me, trying to take me out.

We rode in silence for a long while, until no other than Tony had to break the ice.

"So, uh, you look great," he tried to start a conversation.

"Um, thanks."

"Uh, so do you eat out often?"

"Not really."

"Do you like food?"

"Sometimes, I'm allergic to a lot of things."

"Do you like computers?"

"I use them, I don't like them."

I tried my best to make it so I seemed uninterested, and I could tell it was getting under his skin.

"Do you like puppies? Everyone likes puppies."

"A puppy bit my face once."

He sighed, "Of course it did."

I almost wanted to laugh at how uncomfortable I was making him feel, I didn't want to stop. But before I knew it we got to the fancy restaurant he promised to take me to. I was actually looking forward to dinner now, I figured it would be pretty fun getting him to not like me.

A waiter brought us to our table, and handed us some menus. Everything on it was a bunch of French gibberish. When the waiter came back to take our order, I was surprised to see Tony talk in fluent French. I was a little intimidated.

"Uh, I'll have what he's having," I said with a smile, even though I was feeling pretty humiliated on the inside. When the waiter left, I realized Tony was silently laughing.

"Nice," he said after a few more chuckles.

"Ha ha, sorry for not knowing what to say at a fancyass place like this. Last time I went out for dinner I got a whopper at burger king."

"What's a whopper?" he asked, and I just stared at him, puzzled.

"Just kidding, I'm not an idiot. I actually don't really eat at places like this a lot, which may surprise you."

"Well I figured from your billionaire status and fluent French, that you were a regular around here."

"Me? Nah. I'd rather just get myself a cheeseburger." he said, then his face lit up, looking like he'd just gotten an idea. "Whataya say we ditch and head over to that McDonald's across the street?"

"That would be nice, thank you."

We ended up ordering burgers and fries, and I was a lot happier. Though I didn't like how good I was getting along with Tony, he was a lot funnier and more like me than I thought in the first place.

"So why do you live with your sister?" he asked me suddenly.

"Well, she can't really afford her own place with her current salary, so temporarily, she's staying with me. Once she gets enough money, she'll go back to college and start a new career," I answered. Once we finished our orders, we ended up going to a bar close by. I didn't really drink much, and I wasn't exactly known for holding my alcohol, but I agreed to go for the hell of it.

"I'll have a scotch on the rocks, please," Tony ordered the bartender.

"Uh, me too," I added. The bartender nodded his head and went to make the drinks.

"You seem to be a big fan of what I order," Tony remarked with a smile.

"Maybe we just happen to want to consume the same things," I said, almost nervously. I heard Tony start to say another one of his dirty jokes, which were getting more and more frequent throughout the night, but got cut off by the bartender handing us our drinks.

We drank and talked until I could no longer keep track of how many drinks I'd had. I could feel my head going fuzzy and my vision starting to distort. For all I could see, Tony looked just as well as he'd been a few hours ago, though I was sure he's had as much to drink as I did, if not, more. The next thing I knew, everything was just a blur, and then it all went black.

**Heeeeyyy peeeeppssssss! Sorry 'bout that, lol. Anyways, you'll find out what the hell happens to Leah in the next chapter! This chapter ended up being shorter than I wanted it to be, but you can hope for an update tomorrow!**

**Please leave reviews and suggestions! (I always say this and I get nothin' so LISTEN TO ME!)**

**BTW you can leave reviews and stuff as a guest, so you don't have to sign up or anything if you want to leave feedback ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Nights - Chapter 6**

**Hey! So yeah I promised you guys a new chapter! I bet you're surprised I actually remembered to update today (teehee). So anyways, hope you enjoy it! **

**Leah's POV**

I felt the morning sun crawling over my face. I managed to slightly open my eyes, but couldn't really see anything. The first thing that hit me was probably the worst headache I had ever felt, the symptoms of a pretty bad hangover. I silently cursed myself for drinking so much, when I knew I couldn't hold my alcohol too well. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes, my vision clearing up a lot better. I looked around, yawning, expecting to see my little cozy bedroom.

Instead, I was lying in a huge king sized bed, giant glass windows to my left opening out to the shore of the beach. Immediately panic surged through me, too many questions filling my head. I looked beside me quickly. No one. I was sort of relieved to not see anyone, but then I remembered last night. It was all a blur. Could what I thought might've happened, happened? Had Tony taken advantage of me? I quickly looked down, and again was relieved to find that I still had my clothes on. I got up out of the bed, and as soon as my feet reached the floor, a voice rang through the room.

"Good morning, Miss. Cooper," said what I could only guess was JARVIS, Tony's talking computer.

"Um, uh, hi," I stuttered, "C-can you, uh, fill me in on what exactly happened last night?"

"Of course. Tony carried you in here at 1:05 am, you seemed to have been unconscious, and from my test scans it was likely from large intakes of alcohol."

I sighed and groaned as my head throbbed, "Did anything else happen after that?"

"Well Tony laid you down on the bed, and left for his own room," he said. I was glad Tony didn't do anything else to me, or else I would've never forgiven myself for getting drunk like that.

I thanked JARVIS, and he lead me to the bathroom where I washed up. Once I seemed to get most of the alcohol stink off of me, I left the bedroom, and with JARVIS's guidance, went to the front door. I was just about to leave, when I heard his voice behind me. I sighed and turned around.

"Hey, leaving so soon?" said Tony, now in more casual clothes covered in oil stains. His hands weren't much cleaner.

"Uh, yeah, my sister must be scared out of her mind right now. Anyways, thanks for dinner and not sleeping with me," I said , and then once again started to leave.

"Well if you want, we can go out tonight again, I promise I won't get you drunk."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not interested in any kind of relationship right now, so, bye," I said, and quickly left before he began talking again. I called myself a cab and got home.

Once I got inside, I walked in on my sister talking to my mom.

"Yeah last night she left with a guy and she hasn't come back yet!" said my sister to the phone, "Mom, I don't know if she slept with him!"

I tapped my sister on the shoulder, and she gasped once she saw me.

"Gotta go mom!" she hung up and started to go crazy.

"Where the hell were you?! You look horrible! Did you get drunk?! Did you sleep with Tony?!" she started firing questions at me like bullets.

"Calm down! I'm fine! Yes I did get drunk, but I didn't sleep with anyone! Just chill!"

My sister started breathing normally again as I explained to her what happened. I had to promise her several times that I wouldn't do that to her again.

**Tony's POV**

Once Leah left the door, I felt kind of disappointed in myself that she seemed to be as uninterested in me as she was when I first met her.

Before I knew it, a week had past, and I once again couldn't stop thinking about her, even while I was in bed with...other women. It was now Friday morning, and I wanted to make plans for the night.

"Hey JARVIS, can you show me the results for Leah Cooper again."

"You seem to really be interested in this girl, sir are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I am. Just search up the damn girl before I disconnect your systems."  
"Ok, hold on. Today, we have reservations for Leah Cooper and Jamie Sanders at a local French restaurant at eight," I froze when he said local French restaurant. Someone was taking Leah out to the same place I took her out to? That was low.

"Ok then, who would Jamie Sanders be?"

"He's the designer for Nights magazine. Tall male, 27 years old," I couldn't help feeling jealous now.

"You know what, make me reservations there for me at eight, and I'll be bringing one of my select models."

"Are you hoping to make her jealous?" asked JARVIS, mischievously.

"Maybe."

**Leah's POV**

After a week had past, I couldn't stop thinking about Tony. I hated it so much, I would do anything to get him off my mind. So, I decided to plan a date with my designer, Jamie. It couldn't hurt, we have always been pretty close friends, so he would never hurt me. Even though I wasn't exactly looking for someone to date right now, with Nights in the way, if I was going to be in a relationship it might as well be someone working at the same place. It might be awkward at times, but at least I would be able to focus on my work while still having a boyfriend.

That night I wore a blue, fairly formal dress, and let Jamie pick me up in his car. It wasn't a fancy sports car, but I was fine nonetheless. We talked like the old friends we were, and it didn't really feel like a romantic date.

We got to the restaurant, and as soon as we stepped inside, memories of me and Tony started to flood my mind again. So, I thought I was hallucinating when I saw him sitting down at a table, not far from ours. I almost wanted to go sit down at his table and spend the night with him again. He gave me a wink as I smiled at him, but my smile faded as I saw a gorgeous blonde sit down at the seat beside him.

**So yeah, even though this chapter is fairly short, I promise the next one will be longer. I know this story so far hasn't progressed with their relationship a lot, but chapter 7 will definitely set a new stage out for them. **

**So yeah, please leave suggestions and comments!**

**;)**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**READ DIS!**

**k so some of u guys have been asking when I update, even tho i already friggin said it: I UPDATE EVERY SATURDAY AND SOMETIMES FRIDAY, BUT I MIGHT UPDATE THE NEXT DAY IF THE CHAPTER IS SHORT AND FEELS THE NEED FOR A CONTINUATION**

**so ya now u guys can shut the fuck up about it**

**:D**

**jk u guys r awesome for actually reading this crap I put out every week**

**so ya srry for da crappy grammar im just feelin reely lazay and borredd so ya**

**and u can PM me if u want info on da story or if u just wanna say hi ;)**

**K SOOO BYEEEEEE**

**BITCH!**

**(SMOSH REFERENCE, fuck yeah)**

**teehee ^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nights - Chapter 7**

**Hey ma peeps! So even though I promised to update every Saturday, I was a little busy so I'm a day late :( BUT DON'T WORRY, I promise this chapter will be AWESOME!**

**Actually don't expect anything special, 'cause I'm a pretty crappy writer :( as you might have noticed.**

**OH YEAH and I feel like everyone uses disclaimers and I think they're pretty cool and it makes me feel official so, here goes:**

**DISCLAIMER: I SURPRISINGLY DON'T OWN MARVEL OR IRON MAN OR TONY STARK OR BASICALLY ANYTHING COPYRIGHTED I'VE MENTIONED IN DIS FANFICTION. I ONLY OWN LEAH AND ALL MY OCs :)**

**That felt pretty epic **

**Leah's POV**

The whole dinner, I tried to focus when Jamie talked to me, but I was pretty much zoned out of the conversation. I kept staring at Tony and his supermodel date. Had he known I was here? The whole situation was fishy. I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous as the blonde laughed way too hard when Tony seemed to make a joke, or the fact that they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Hey, what are you staring at?" asked Jamie, snapping me out of my jealous trance.

"What? Uh, nothing. Heh," I said, giving him my best smile.

"Well anyways, so then I said, 'what the fuck are you doing?' and guess what? He's like..." As Jamie continued to rant about some dude at work, I found my eyes again wandering over to Tony.

"So then I went and- oh the food's here!" said Jamie, getting my attention.

I gave one last glance over to Tony and Blondie, and almost gasped when I found them making out, right there in the middle of the restaurant. I kept in mind that I was there with someone else, and tried not to show my anger. I wished I could do the same with Jamie, and get even with Tony, but I knew it would be awkward since we'd just started dating.

Soon enough, their food arrived also and they finally got off of each other. But it was too late, my appetite was basically gone. I ate what I could, but of course with my luck I still got a stomach ache.

"Uh, Jamie can you excuse me for a second? I need to go to the ladies room."

"Yeah sure."

I got up and fast walked to the restroom.

**Tony's POV**

When I first saw Leah there with her date, jealousy overcame me. Most of the night I tried my best to show off with my own date, and she was making my work pretty easy, since she basically melted every time I looked at her. What I thought really sold was that kiss, and I could almost see Leah's mouth foaming with anger. I was loving every second of it.

Once I saw Leah go to bathroom, I found it my opportunity to go talk to her.

**Leah's POV**

Once I relived myself of my stomach ache, I washed my hands and left the room. Thank God the place was empty, or else they would've smelled my... bowels. Anyways, I left the bathroom and entered the long dark hallway going back to the dining tables. I found the strap on one of my heels to be loose, so I bent down and tied it. Suddenly, while I was still bent down, two men's dress shoes came in front of me. I slowly looked up to find out it was none other than Tony Stark. Of course.

"Seems like a nice guy, Jamie," he started to say.

"Yeah, and Miss Big Tits seems pretty nice too."

He chuckled as I got back up.

"Wait - How do you know his name's Jamie?"

"That's for me to know."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, nice seeing you."

"Hold on," he said, and walked closer, invading my personal space and practically holding me against the wall.

"I saw the way you stared at me back there, got a little crush?"

"Um, uh, what are you talking about?" I stuttered, and felt my face growing hot. He pushed me even more to the wall.

"Stop stalling Leah," he whispered in my ear. His hot breath gave me goose bumps. "I know you want me, and I want you."

"No, you're wr-wrong," I tried my best to speak.

"You know I was thinking about you last night while I was fucking some slut."

I started to come to my senses, and got enough strength to push him away.

"Stop, just stop. First of all, that's disgusting, and second of all, I DON'T WANT YOU." I stated sternly. I said it so convincingly, I started to believe myself.

I was just about to turn away and leave, when I felt a tight grip on my wrist. Before long, Tony turned me around, shoved me against the wall once again, and slammed his lips onto mine. I hesitated at first, but soon got lost in it. It was passionate, and sent all kinds of feels all over me. When he finally pulled away, he winked and walked out of the hall.

**Tony's POV**

I was feeling pretty proud of what I'd just done. I no doubt knew it left her wanting more, the look on her face after the kiss said it all. I wiped the lipstick off my lips and sat back down at my table. I was almost disappointed to see Evelyn, my date, sitting next to me. I missed Leah already.

For the rest of the night, I kept sneaking glances and smirks over to Leah, who always immediately looked away when I did so.

"Tony are you listening to me?" and suddenly Evelyn's annoying high-pitched voice filled my ears.

"Not really, but go on."

"Ugh, it's a good thing you're hot. And who the fuck do you keep smiling at?"

"Huh? Um, someone."

She turned to Leah, and her face soon filled with anger once she found out who I kept staring at.

"Tony what's going on here? Do you know her?"

"Who, Leah? Yeah, she, uh, interviewed me once. She's a reporter," I said, and once again winked at Leah.

"Well this is OUR date, now can you stop looking at her, and pay attention to ME?"

"Come on Evie, don't be a fucking bitch about it. We both know you just want me in the sack, and then I'll just throw you away like any other whore," she gasped and fucking bitch slapped me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"You arrogant jerk! Well guess what, I didn't want to sleep with you anyway!"she said and gathered up her things.

"We both know that's not true. But whatever, I'll just find some other chick to bang."

She stormed out of the restaurant, and I couldn't be happier. That bitch was getting on my nerves.

**Leah's POV**

For the rest of the night, as Jamie and I talked, I occasionally looked over to Tony. He would always wink or smirk when he caught my gaze. I couldn't get that kiss out of my head, or the fact that he smelled really good, or that he tasted like shrimp and wine.

When I glanced one last time at Tony and Blondie, I could see them fighting. Soon enough she left, looking furious. Then I heard Tony yell back something about finding chicks to bang.

By the end of the night, I hated the way I felt. When I thought I could forget about Tony by going with Jamie, he shows up and makes me want him even more than I should.

**Hey! So I hope you guys liked this chapter, I sort of took a bit of ElektraMackenzie's suggestion, but I don't think Iron Man would kill some crazed bitch, lol (if you feel left out since you don't know what the crap I'm talking about, see the reviews for this fanfic, OH YA and leave feedback as a guest if you don't wanna sign up ^_^). Anyways, I'll promise you I'll update on time next time! Maybe!**

**But in the mean time, stay awesome my friends.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nights - Chapter 8**

**HI! OMG I'M SO SORRY! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE 10 BAJILLION YEARS! I've just been so caught up in work, and of course Spring Break has me pretty pumped up. Sorry to the few people who actually **_**read **_**and **_**like**_** my stories! Anyways, I think I'll be doing a double, maybe triple update this weekend! Ok, back to the story...**

**OH WAIT! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT AND LEAH, NOT MARVEL OR IRON MAN OR TONY STARK, OR ELSE I WOULDN'T BE SITTING HERE WRITING THIS CRAP.**

**Leah's POV**

As my two week long break was over, I dreaded the day I got back to work. Not only because of the crap load of editing I need to do, but because of Jamie. After that night out, he started getting suspicious about Tony and I. I don't think he necessarily broke up with me, but he hasn't called lately.

Monday morning, I get up a drag myself out of bed. I glance at my alarm clock; 8:37 a.m.

Oh shit.

"No, no ,no! Seriously! WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screamed at myself. I've gotten into the habit of my stress-free days, not setting up my alarm clock the night before, and not caring what time I woke up at. I quickly ran the the bathroom, no time for my daily morning shower, so I tried my best to look decent. I brushed my bed-raggled hair and hoped for best.

I went to my closet, and threw on whatever I could. I didn't even stop to look at myself in the mirror before I practically flew downstairs, who knew what I looked like. I got a cup of coffee left over from last night and chugged it as fast as I could, it was cold and gross, but gave me that energy shot I needed. I threw open my cupboards, and quickly fished out an all-bran muffin. I took a big bite and winced, it was disgusting. Curse my sister for being all healthy and shit.

I quickly rushed to the door, and slammed it behind me. I hopped into my car and drove like a maniac to Nights corporation, probably breaking a few laws along the way. As soon as I got there I checked my wrist watch and let out a whimper; 9: 43 a.m. I ran as fast as I could, zooming by the secretary, and shoved myslef in the first open elevator I saw. I got disapproving glances from some of my co-workers, as if I grew an extra head or something. I didn't dare try to look in the elevator's mirror, I was left better off not knowing how my hair turned out.

I ran to my office, but then remembered the weekly meeting. I started to rush toward the conference room, and without thinking, threw myself in.

"Uh, hi," I managed to say, fixing up my blouse.

Everyone, including my boss, sat there confused, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm kind of late," I said with a sad little chuckle.

No one spoke. They just sat there. I started to get nervous.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, my breath still catching up. My boss cleared his throat.

"Well, you came in time for the meeting- sort of. But I think, Miss Cooper, that you should pay a short visit to the restroom before we start?"

I gave him a puzzled look. As everyone stared down at my pencil skirt, I followed their gaze. There, hanging at my hips, was a bright leopard print Victoria's Secret bra. Holy. Biscuits.

I felt my face start to get hotter, and I tried to remove the bra as fast I could. I could see some of the employees trying to hold in their laughter as I struggled. Then I saw a flash of light. I looked up , only to see Alex, the head of designing, snapping a picture with her iPhone. We've never gotten along so much, and what she did sent me over the edge.

"Oh internet, this is _so _going all over you!" she said as she kept taking pictures. Bitch.

My boss spoke up, "Um, Alex, please stop it before I fire you right here on the spot, can't you see-"

I didn't hear the rest, I charged out of the room, and ran to the restroom. I managed to get the bra off, but didn't know what to do with it, so I simply flushed it down the toilet. Or tried to. You were still able to see half of a pink strap coming out, but I didn't care. I was so embarrassed I couldn't think straight, how could this happen to me? Especially in front of Jamie and my fucking boss?

I dropped the subject, and left to my office, not saying a word to anyone around me. Depressed, I sat down in front of my desktop and started editing something I promised Jamie. An hour in, I heard a knock at my door. My embarrassment somewhat passed, and told whoever it was to come in.

"Hi," I heard Jamie say, as he stood there with an apologetic look on his face.

"Hi."

"So, I know that must've felt pretty bad back there," he said, making small talk.

"You think? After a terrible morning, being late for work, and eating the most disgusting muffin ever, do _really_ think I'm the happiest person in the world right now?"

He nodded in agreement.

"Fine, let's just drop the subject for now then."

"That would be nice," I gave him a slight smile.

"So, uh, I know things have been a bit weird lately, but can I ask you where we both are right now?"

"What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath, "You, like, with our relationship, do you think we're ready to take it any further?"

I sat there, only thing that came into my mind, the only person rather, was Tony. I knew there was something between me and him that I wanted to keep exploring, to see where it lead. But I didn't want to let Jamie down.

"I, well. I'm not exactly sure. I mean, I like to spend time with you and all, but-"

"No, stop. I get it. That night, that date we had. I saw the way you looked at him, and how he looked back. Do you think I didn't notice? And by the way, I know what you guys did in the bathroom hall," he said, scracthing the back of his head in frustration, "Honestly, after that I acted like it was fine, but my jealousy got a hold on me, you know? I'm sorry I didn't call you for the past few days, I was just so sure you liked me back," he concluded, and he started to get up. What he said took a lot out of him.

"I'm sorry, you're a great guy, and I promise I'll always be here for you, as a friend."

He forced a smile, "Yeah, friends, right."

He left and carefully closed the door behind him. What has Tony done to me?

**Tony's POV**

"Jarvis, can you add a little more red over here?" I told the A.I. as I pointed at the right side of my new suit.

"Sir, would you like me to add the same on the left side too? If I don't, it'll distruct the balance," he replied. I rolled my eyes, smartass.

"Yeah sure, because the balance of colors will help a lot when fighting enemies," I said, shaking my head.

After a few glasses of whiskey and a much needed shower after a long day of work, my mind decided to wander off to Leah, as it often liked to do. She was really something and- hey, does she have facebook?

Curiousity taking over, I quickly googled, _Leah Cooper._ After a few links to leading to her articles, I eventually found a facebook page. I immediatly friended her after seeing a few pictures, confirming that it was in fact the girl I was looking for. Scrolling through what she commented on, I found what seemed like a picture of her at work...

**Heyyy! So yeah, this chapter was pretty short, I know. I just needed to post **_**something,**_** after all this time, so this is what I came up with on the spot. So yeah, PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! AND REVIEW AS A GUEST TOO, PLEASE IT'LL TAKE LIKE TWO SECONDS I PROMISE!**

**But anyways, bless your face.**

**And if you sneezed during this chapter, bless you.**

**Peace off.**

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPP**


End file.
